Twin・Tail Magic ~Fling Open The Door~
is one of Kasugano Urara's character songs. It can be found in the insert song single and the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= - Vocal Album Ver.= Yes! Hadashi ni natte Go Go! Yume no shima āchi wo kugutte flash! Umibe no banbīna Hirugaeru chāmu・pointo wa Tsuintēru・majikku! Kiri sugita maegami ni Kurukuru to hitomi wa hikaru Shippai wa rakkī kamo!? Ki ni itte imasu Tobira wo akehanashite Shitta koto sono ichi Kyunto mezameru kosei remon no shigeki (Mitsumetete ne mitsume kaesu yo surī・tsū・wan・zero) Slash. Akogare・dotto・komu Pojitibu ni mirai wo kurikku! Yes! Tsukamaemasho Go Go! Ryōte ni ne, atsumeru purizumu Tsuintēru・majikku! Nagai kami tenshi no wa Kirakira no ribon wo hodoku Katamatta? Mabushī me de minaide kudasai Himawari hajikeru sora Shitta koto nibanme Jiyū tte chotto daitan desu ne! (Tomodachi kara tsunagaru kimochi surī・tsū・wan・zero) Yes! Hadashi ni natte GoGo! Yume no shima āchi wo kugutte fresh! Hiyake no wanpīsu Hirugaeru chāmu・pointo wa Orijinaru yo Suteki na nakama tachi to Mitsuketa ketsuron. On'nanoko no hāto wa bīmu dakara! (Kyacchi shite ne hāto de sorasanai yo mune no man'naka) Slash. Akogare・dotto・komu Min'na de ne mirai wo kurikku! Yes! Tsukamaemasho Go Go! Ryōte ni ne, atsumeru purizumu Tsuin・tēru yo Yes! Hadashi ni natte Go Go! Yume no shima āchi wo kugutte flash! Umibe no banbīna Hirugaeru chāmu・pointo wa Tsuintēru・majikku! }} |-|Kanji= - Vocal Album Ver.= Yes!　裸足になって　Go Go! 夢の島　アーチをくぐって flash!　海辺のバンビーナ ひるがえるチャーム・ポイントは ツインテール・マジック！ 切りすぎた前髪に くるくると瞳は光る 失敗は　ラッキーかも！？ 気にいっています 扉をあけはなして 知ったコト　その1 キュンと目覚める個性　レモンの刺激 （みつめててね　みつめかえすよ　スリー・ツー・ワン・ゼロ） Slash．アコガレ・ドット・コム ポジティブに　未来をクリック！ Yes!　つかまえましょ　Go Go! 両手にね、集めるプリズム ツインテール・マジック！ 長い髪　天使の輪 きらきらのリボンをほどく かたまった？ まぶしい眼で　見ないでください ヒマワリ　はじける空 知ったコト　２ばんめ 自由って　ちょっと　大胆ですね！ （友達から　つながるキモチ　スリー・ツー・ワン・ゼロ） Yes!　裸足になって　GoGo! 夢の島　アーチをくぐって fresh!　陽灼けのワンピース ひるがえるチャーム・ポイントは オリジナルよ すてきな　仲間たちと みつけた　結論。 女の子のハートは　ビームだから！ （キャッチしてね　ハートで　そらさないよ　胸のまんなか） Slash．アコガレ・ドット・コム みんなでね　未来をクリック！ Yes!　つかまえましょ　Go Go! 両手にね、集めるプリズム ツイン・テールよ Yes!　裸足になって　Go Go! 夢の島　アーチをくぐって flash!　海辺のバンビーナ ひるがえるチャーム・ポイントは ツインテール・マジック！ }} |-| English= - Vocal Album Ver.= Yes! Let's go barefoot Go! Go! And pass through the arch of dreams Flash! On the seashore is the bambina Waving a charm・point is Twintail・Magic! I cut my bangs off too much but They highlight my sparkling eyes Sometimes mistakes just bring you luck Because now I actually like my new bangs Flinging open the door I know just one thing With this tight feeling I wake alone as the lemon is my stimulation (I stare at you and my stare gets returned three・two・one・zero) Slash. Longing for・Dot・Com Positivity can click onto the future! Yes! We will never tire Go Go! With both of my hands I will gather the prism Twintail・Magic! The angel with the long hair Unties her glittering ribbon It wasn't too hard She wanted to see this beautiful scene The sky is bursting with sunflowers The second thing I've learned Is that being bold is freedom!! (All of our feelings are what connect us three・two・one・zero) Yes! Let's go barefoot Go! Go! And pass underneath the arch of dreams fresh! With my suntan in one piece I will wave the original Charm・point My friends and I Have just made a great discovery. It's when a girl releases her heart beam! (And if you catch it with your heart, your heart will expand and grow) Slash. Longing for・Dot・Com Everyone can click onto the future Yes! We will never tire Go Go! With both of my hands I will gather the prism It's a twin・tail Yes! Let's go barefoot Go Go! And pass underneath the arch of dreams flash! Along the seashore is a bambina Who waves the charm・point Twintail・Magic! }} Audio Category:Insert Songs Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Music